


Uncertainty

by TereziMakara



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Chocolate Box Exchange 2020, Fanart, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Moments awaiting judgement.
Relationships: Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gargant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gargant/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> When I saw your prompts I couldn't get this image out of my head; this is set during the beginning of s3 while they're waiting for Ezran's decision. Hope you like it!
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/190954609901/some-sad-siblings-awaiting-judgment-during-s3)


End file.
